Going to America
by silverkitsune89
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina have to go to America to find three very powerful demons.
1. We're Going Where?

Disclaimer-We only own ourselves. We have no money.

Author's note- This is another fanfic by me and nine lifes. Odd chapters are hers. Even chapters are mine.

This is going to be our first non-yaoi fanfic (probably our only one0! We're going to try to keep this PG-13 mostly by language and some violence. Hope you enjoy!

Ch. 1 We're going where?!

Yusuke walked up the steps of Genkai's temple. She had said something about another mission. Yusuke groaned at the thought. He was still recovering from the Dark Tournament.

"Yusuke!" cried a voice, snapping Yusuke out of his thoughts. Genkai stood outside of the temple.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Come in. This is very important." Genkai said very seriously.

Yusuke blinked. Something was wrong with Genkai. Yusuke followed his teacher into the room. Kuwabara was talking to Yukina. Kurama was sitting quietly near the wall. Hiei was sitting on the window sill, watching Kuwabara carefully.

Genkai cleared her throat as Yusuke sat down, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm glad everyone is here. Koenma recently informed me that there are three extremely powerful demons in America. They are very dangerous." Genkai explained.

"More powerful than Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm afraid so." Genkai said quietly.

"What do we know about them?" Kurama asked.

"That's the problem. We don't know what elements they control, their fight techniques, or their weapons. We only know what part of the country they're in and what human school they go too." Genkai said.

"Um, if you know what school they go to, wouldn't it be easier to track them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Finally, the idiot gets a little smarter." Hiei said.

"What was that, shorty?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Why, you-" Kuwabara started.

"Silence!" Genkai shouted.

Kuwabara shut up, but glared at Hiei.

"Now listen. All of you are going to transfer to that school." Genkai said.

"I'm not going." Hiei said firmly.

"Yukina is going." Genkai said, turning to him. Hiei tensed.

"Yay! Yukina's coming!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Yes, I'm very happy." Yukina smiled.

"How are we going to pull off their school records?" Kurama asked.

"That's all taken care of!" said a familiar, cheerful voice. Botan popped out of nowhere, holding a thick stack of papers.

"Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Your school records are getting transferred into the school system. Now Hiei and Yukina, that's a different story. It was extremely hard because the Americans are very advanced in tracing people's back round." Botan explained.

"So how did you do it?" Kuwabara asked.

"You see, all of you are going to live in a house together-" Botan said.

"No way I'm sharing a home with him!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing at Hiei.

"The same here." Hiei muttered.

"Kazuma, Hiei-san, please. I want to go to America. Please don't fight." Yukina asked, her eyes pleading.

Botan quickly resumed. "Anyway, everyone gets their own room," she looked at Hiei and Kuwabara as she said this, "and you guys need to keep undercover. If your cover is blown, I won't be able to help you." Botan said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to help us?" Kurama asked.

Botan seemed to hesitate before answering. "Because the demons might come after Lord Koenma."

"How can they?" Kuwabara asked.

"If they have as much power as Genkai says, than they would easily take over the Spirit World." Kurama said.

"So, does everyone understand? Now we want these demons on our side. Find them and try to get them to trust us at least." Botan said.

"When do we leave?" Yusuke asked.

"In one week. As soon as you get there, unpack and explore your surroundings," Botan said, "just incase we need to meet somewhere."

"What do we tell our parents?" Kurama asked.

"I forgot about that." Yusuke said sheepishly.

"We've sent a letter to them in the mail." Botan said simply.

"So, this is the plan: we go as transfer students, find the demons, somewhat 'befriend' them, and come back." Yusuke said.

"Sounds pretty easy." Kuwabara said.

"So!" Botan said cheerfully. She handed a part of the thick papers to everyone except Genkai. "This is all of the information you'll need and your plane tickets." Botan explained.

"All right, everyone. Go and start packing. Get all of your belongings. You're going to be there for your high school years." Genkai explained.

"What?!" all but Botan screamed, who just sweat dropped.

"Yes, you are going to be there for about four years." Genkai said.

"Keiko is going to kill me." Yusuke whined.

"What if another assignment comes up?" Kuwabara asked.

"We'll only give you minor assignments or ones that are in the area." Botan said.

"Everyone move. You have to pack." Genkai said, dismissing them.

A/N- Yay! First chappie is done. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R!


	2. Going to America

Another fic by me and my friend. She started this one. My chappie!

Disclaimer: Don't own YuYuHakusho! Wish we did, but we don't

Chapter 2: Going to America

Kurama and Hiei stepped outside of the car. Hiei went to get their two bags out of the trunk while Kurama said goodbye to his mother.

"Shuichi, are you sure you don't want me to go to the terminal with you?" Shiori asked.

"Don't worry about me, mother. I'll be fine. You need to get to work." Kurama said kindly.

"I can't help it." A tear rolled down Shiori's face. "My little boy is going to America!"

Kurama wiped the tear off his mother's cheek. "Please don't cry. I'll be fine." Kurama reassured her, giving her a big hug. Shiori hugged him back. When they let go of each other, Shiori looked over at Hiei.

"Are you sure you can trust that boy? Why does he have a katana?"

"Mother, Hiei is a very good friend of mine. And as for the katana, it's fake. He just likes carrying it around."

"If you say so." Shiori looked at her watch. "I need to get to work. Be careful, Shuichi!" She gave Kurama a quick kiss and got back in the car.

"Goodbye!" Kurama called after Shiori as he watched her drive off. Kurama turned towards Hiei when he couldn't see the car anymore.

Hiei shoved a bag into Kurama's arms. "Come on, Kitsune. We're going to be late."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Genkai were waiting for them in the lobby. Yusuke turned towards Kurama and Hiei, laughing.

"It's about time you guys got here! We were beginning to think you two wouldn't come!"

"Come on, all of you. We need to get to the terminal." Genkai said. Everyone dropped their bags off at the counter and followed Genkai upstairs. When they got to the metal detector, Kurama looked over at Hiei nervously.

When Hiei stepped through the metal detector, the siren started ringing. One of the flight attendants looked at Hiei closely. Her eyes widened when she noticed the katana.

"He's got a sword!" she cried. She pushed a button underneath the counter, sending for the police. A security guard came and grabbed both of Hiei's arms and held him tight.

"You're not going anywhere, shrimp." the security guard snickered. Hiei slipped out of the guards grasp and threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

A police officer came up the stairs, coming towards Hiei. The officer aimed his gun at Hiei. "Put down the sword."

Genkai stepped between Hiei and the officer. With her spirit energy, she knocked out the officer and the people working the metal detector.

"Come on."

"Nice work shorty!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei. "Because of you we almost got arrested!"

"Be quiet, Kuwabara." Hiei threatened. "That is unless you wish to be on the floor with those other fools."

"Kazuma! Hiei-sama!" Yukina cried, coming between the two of them. "Please stop fighting."

Hiei and Kuwabara turned away from each other and followed the rest of the group upstairs.

"Would all those going to Greenville, South Carolina in America please board the plane now! I repeat. Would all those going to Greenville, South Carolina in America please board the plane now!" called the announcer.

"That's your flight." Genkai said.

"We have to get on that." Hiei asked uneasily, looking through the window at the plane.

"Yeah." Kuwabara looked at him and smirked. "Why? Are you afraid?"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "Of course not."

Kuwabara snickered. Hiei's hands went to Kuwabara's throat.

"Say one more thing to me, and your head will roll." Hiei said dangerously. Kuwabara gulped and nodded his head. Hiei dropped him to the floor. "Good." Kuwabara inched away from Hiei and stood next to Yukina.

Genkai glared at them. "Moving on. A friend of mine will meet you at the airport in Greenville. He will take you to your new home."

"How will we know who he is?" Kurama asked.

"He'll be wearing a long, black cloak. His name is Kyoko. Yusuke has met him before."

"Oh yeah! I remember him," Yusuke said, grinning.

Botan jumped up and down next to Genkai. "Have fun you guys!" Botan turned serious for a minute. "But remember, you can not let them find out who you are."

"We know! We know!" Yusuke said.

"Last call for those going to America. I repeat. This is the last call for those going to America!" called the announcer.

"We should probably leave." Kurama said, walking towards the terminal.

"Kazuma! Yusuke! Wait up!" Shizuru and Keiko ran towards them, panting. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked scared for a minute. Shizuru wacked Kuwabara on the head. "Idiot! Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye!" Shizuru yelled.

Kuwabara rubbed his head. "I was gonna call when we got there!" he screamed at her. Shizuru shoved a bag into her brother's chest. Kuwabara looked at it. "What's this?"

"They're sandwiches. Me and Keiko made one for each of you. We made your favorites."

"Thanks, Sis!"

Shizuru hugged Kuwabara tightly. "You'd better be careful, little brother." When she let go, she looked over at Yukina. "Watch him for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Yukina giggled. "Okay, Shizuru."

Keiko walked up to Yusuke. "You almost forgot Pu." Keiko placed Pu on top of Yusuke's head.

"Thanks Keiko." Yusuke said quietly, looking at her.

"Yusuke, please be careful. Try not to be reckless."

Yusuke sighed. "You sound like my mom." Yusuke laughed and tweaked her nose. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Keiko smiled. "Don't forget to write to me. If I don't get a letter from you, I'll be coming down there myself."

"I hate to break this up, but you all need to get on the plane, now!" Genkai said.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it, grandma." Yusuke said. Everyone said their final goodbyes as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina boarded the plane.

Yusuke dropped into one of the chairs. "Nice and comfy!" Everyone took their seats just as the plane took off.

Yusuke stepped out of the terminal, yawning. "Well that was fun!" He stretched and looked around, trying to find Kyoko.

"So where is he?" Hiei asked.

"I'm right here." said a voice. Yusuke looked around. He saw a tall guy with long black hair and a black cloak coming towards them. "I'll be taking you to your new home." He bowed. "I am Kyoko."

"Hey, Kyoko!" Yusuke said.

"Hello." Kurama smiled.

"Yo!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Hi." Yukina said.

"Come. Follow me." Kyoko led them to baggage claim and then outside to the parking lot. They al loaded into a purple van and drove off.

"So, how was the flight?" Kyoko asked them.

"It was pretty good." Kuwabara answered. "The food was great."

"But Kazuma, you slept the whole time." Yukina told him.

"Ya, Kuwabara." Yusuke said, looking back at him. "Besides, they didn't serve and food. We ate your sister's sandwiches. Speaking of which..." Yusuke tossed a bag at Kuwabara. "You still need to eat yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kuwabara said, embarassed. He started eating his sandwich and shut up. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the trip.

A few minutes later, Kyoko stopped in front of a large, brick house.

"This is where you all will be living for the next four years. As you know, your beds and some of your clothes are already there."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina stepped out of the car. They grabbed their belongings, thanked Kyoko, and went inside.

"Well, this is nice!" Yukina said. She started to explore the house. Hiei sat next to the wall and fell asleep. Yusuke went to go find his room. Kuwabara went into the kitchen and finished his sandwich.

"Kuwabara, I'm going to look around outside for a little bit." Kurama said. Kuwabara waked and continued eating.

Kurama walked outside and closed the door behind him. He looked around. There were flowers and trees everywhere. A light breeze blew through the grass. Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the heat of somebody else's eyes on him. He opened his own and looked up. A girl with short, brown hair, pointed ears, and glasses was watching him from the road.

"Hello." Kurama said, smiling at the girl. He walked over to her and introduced himself. "My name is Shuichi Minaminno. My friends and I just moved in."

"I am Irika." The girl bowed and smiled. "I'm your next door neighbor. Me and two of my friends live next to you." Irika pointed at the house next to Kurama's. "I expect you'll meet them soon enough."

"Would you be able to show me around?" Kurama asked politely.

"I would, but I can't. I need to go work on something. I just wanted to see what was going on over here." Irika bowed again. "It was very nice to meet you."

"A pleasure."

Irika walked towards her house and went inside. When she was gone, Kurama got the packet Botan had given him and came back outside. On the first page were the names of the three demons. He looked closely at the names. Irika was one of the demons.


	3. First Impressions

silverkitsune89: sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've been really busy with school. But here it is, so enjoy!

Chapter 3 First Impressions

Written by: nine lifes

A/N/Kurama's thoughts/

Juna's thought

Kurama woke everyone up for school the next day. Yukina went down to the kitchen to cook breakfast. It took forever to wake Yusuke up, until Kurama threatened to call Keiko and let her come over to America.

"Yukina's making breakfast," was all it took to wake Kuwabara.

Kurama walked outside towards an old tree. It was a true American chestnut and it separated the yards.

"Hiei, come in and have breakfast." Kurama said.

A gruff voice grunted. "Why should I?"

Kurama smiled. "Because Yukina is making breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Hiei replied after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sure Yukina would appreciate you at least being there." Kurama continued to smile, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

There was a small silence before Hiei jumped down. He glared at the youko as he waked toward the house.

They all got ready for school after eating.

"Hey, does this school have uniforms?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we arrive." Kurama said honestly. Kurama was just hoping he wouldn't get a new fan club.

Kurama wore a green shirt and black pants with matching shoes. Yusuke wore a loose T-shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers. Hiei wore a black tank top, black jeans, and shoes. Kuwabara wore a T-shirt that had cats on it, jeans and sneakers. The only one not present was Yukina. Curious, the boys knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yukina, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked, worried.

I'm almost done! Please wait!" Yukina said. A few minutes later, the door opened.

Yukina wore a dark blue tube top, a long bluish-purple skirt that had slits coming up to her knees, and high-heel shoes. Her hair was in buns with a large flower on one side.

"How do I look?" Yukina asked, blushing as the boys stared.

"You're beautiful!" Kuwabara said, smiling.

"You look nice." Yusuke said nervously under Hiei's glare.

"Who gave you the outfit?" Kurama asked.

"Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan bought me a new wardrobe. Shizuru said it looked pretty on me." Yukina smiled.

'Fox,' Hiei's voice rang in Kurama's head, 'I'm never letting her 'shop' with those women again.'

Kurama snickered. Apparently, Hiei didn't like it.

They arrived at the school. It looked like it was under construction on a part of the grounds. They entered the building and were immediately greeted.

"Hey, guys!" said a boyish voice. A junior that had brown hair and baggy clothes on bounced his way over to them. The male junior took a quick look at Hiei and squealed. (Yes. Squealed.) "Munchkin! You're cute!" the male said, grinning.

"Um, what's your name?" Kurama said, taken aback.

"Oh, my name is Paul!" Paul said as he continued to bounce up and down.

"Down, man slave!" cried a girl's voice.

Paul immediately stopped bouncing up and down. A girl with auburn hair that was in braids came up to them.

"I'm sorry he's bothering you, but he's very obedient. Manslave, get on all fours and crawl in a circle three time while barking." the girl commanded.

Amazingly Paul obeyed, looking very foolish. Paul was rewarded with a breakfast bar. "My name is Amanda. Since you're new here, the office is right there," she said, pointing to the nearest room. "I have to go now. Paul, say goodbye to the new people." Amanda said.

Paul gave everyone a hug, including Hiei, before saying goodbye and bouncing away, with Amanda following.

They stood there for several minutes in shock.

"That was..." Kurama began.

"Different." Yusuke finished for him.

"He was very nice." Yukina commented.

"..." Hiei just stood there.

"I think we need to get our schedules." Kurama said.

They walked into the office. There was a police officer behind a desk.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Yes, we're new here." Kurama replied.

"All right. Let me get Mrs. Whit." the officer said. He got up and went into a room. A few minutes later, the officer came back with a young girl.

"Mrs. Whit isn't here, but Juna here can help you." the officer smiled and sat back down.

The girl had a blank look and her eyes looked like she was hypnotized. The girl wore a black bandana that covered most of her head. She had blonde hair that went to her hind end and pointed elf ears. She wore a dark purple halter top and blue jeans. She went to the computer and started to type.

"My name is..." Kurama said before he was interrupted.

"Shuichi Minamino. Also known as Kurama. You love plants and you're favorite is the rose." Juna said without stopping her typing. She clicked something on the computer and started the printer.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Gangster punk. You live with your mother." the girl continued.

"How do you-" Hiei growled.

"Hiei Jaganshi. Exiled male of the Koorime tribe. Cold and heartless, yet you care."

Juna was still staring at the computer screen. "Yukina. From the Koorime tribe. Loving, caring, and gullible." Juna stood up and laid the printed papers in front of them.

"Kazuma Kuwabara. Has a sense of honor and respect." Juna continued. Kuwabara smiled. "And the most idiotic one." Juna added.

Yusuke snickered. Hiei smirked.

"See you at lunch." Juna said. At that she walked over and stood in the middle of the room. "Yukina." Juna said. Yukina looked at her with slight fear. "Good luck finding your brother." Juna said before she disappeared.

A crash over where the officer was got their attention. The officer had fallen out of his chair.

"I wish she would warn me when she teleports." the officer said aloud.

"You know she has powers?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. She's the leader of the Black Demon Gang." the officer said.

"The Black Demon Gang?" Kurama asked.

"If you haven't noticed the hallways, this half of the building is painted black and the other side is painted pink. The only areas not divided is the library, the cafeteria, and the auditorium." The officer said casually.

"Why are the walls painted?" Kuwabara asked.

"Territory." the officer said simply.

"What's the deal with the pink." Yusuke asked.

"That's my part of the building." said a female voice. In came the preppiest girl in the world. She had shoulder length bleach-blond hair and heavy make-up. The girl wore a too-tight shirt, a miniskirt, and high heel shoes, all of which were bubblegum pink.

"You're a gang leader?" Kurama asked.

"Of course." The preppy girl moved a little closer to him, "If you go on my side, you would have to cut your hair-" the girl began to say.

"Sorry," Juna teleported in between them, "but they are on my side of the building, so they are my responsibility." Juna's eyes held their dazed look. The preppy girl opened her mouth but Juna interrupted. "Jacqueal, don't. Leave and go to your side of the building before I claim it all." The preppy girl labeled as Jacqueal closed her mouth and glared at Juna before leaving.

Juna turned to Kurama. "Watch out for her. She's a whore." Juna said calmly.

Kurama opened a mind link to her. /Why did you do that/

You are in my territory. I could have let her seduce you and control you if that is what you desired.Juna responded.

/I'm not that easily seduced./ Kurama smirked.

Do you want to bet on that.Juna asked unwavering.

Kurama gave her a confused look. Juna stared at him. She closed the mind link and turned to the rest of the group.

"I'll show you where your classrooms are." Juna said.

They gathered their schedules and followed Juna out of the office.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sure you don't trust me right now." Juna stared at Hiei. "I only meant to know your names, but your history and past caught my interest." Juna walked down the hallway very slowly.

"Do you know if this school has-" Yusuke began to say.

"School uniforms?" Juna finished.

"Stop reading my mind!" Yusuke shouted.

"I didn't. Lucky guess. A lot of transfer students ask about it." Juna said.

"Juna!" cried a voice.

Irika ran towards them. She wore a soft green colored halter top, low hip-hugging jeans and sandals. Irika stopped a few feet away from Juna.

"Juna, what are you doing?" Irika asked.

"New students." Juna said simply.

Suddenly a girl hugged Juna from behind. The girl was suddenly tossed to the lockers. Juna was surrounded by a purplish glow, her hair slightly floating.

"Geez, Juna! It's me, Synaka!" the tossed girl shouted. The glow faded. Juna teleported to who knows where.

The tossed girl stoop up, cracking her neck. She had her hair in pigtails held up by ribbons that were intertwined in her hair. She had her right arm in a black glove that was cut at her elbow and fingertips. Her hair was black but tinted silver from the ribbons. She wore a half top, her right arm bare. She also had baggy jeans and boots.

"Why did Juna react like that? She knows me." Synaka asked Irika.

Irika glared at Synaka. "You have forgotten. It's the one reason why her powers are so strong." Irika growled.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's blind." Irika replied.

A/N-

ninelifes: My chapter is FINISHED.

silverkitsune89: Please, you only wrote it. I'm the one typing the whole damned story.

ninelifes: I love you M-chan!

silverkitsune89: Ya ya, you'd better.

ninelifes: Please review! We need to know how we're doing.

silverkitsune89: The more reviews we get, the sooner I'll put up Chapter 4.

Both: Bye bye!


	4. First Day of School

A/N:

silverkitsune89: Ha! I've finished typing this chapter!

ninelifes: Finally...

silverkitsune89: Give me a break! I've been busy!

ninelifes: I wonder what you've been doing. :twisted grin:

silverkitsune89: O.o You perv!

ninelifes:snickers: I was kidding!

silverkitsune89:glare: Moving on... here's the next chapter of our fanfic. Hope you like it.

ninelifes: Enjoy!

silverkitsune89: All disclaimers apply.

Chapter 4: First Day of School

written by: silverkitsune89

"She's blind?" Yusuke asked, confused. "But than how..."

"How can she see?" Synaka finished for him. "You know, we have yet to figure that out."

Irika sighed. "Well obviously, she can't see." Irika thought hard for a second. "I think she can see images within her mind, but don't quote me on that."

The bell signaling for first period to begin rang.

"Crap! I need to get to class." Synaka looked of at Irika and the others. "I'll see you during lunch Irika, new peoples!" Synaka ran off to class.

"Don't you need to get to class as well." Kurama asked.

"No. I don't have a first period. Since Juna left, obviously, and she has a class right now, I can show you all around. Can I get all of your schedules?" Everybody handed Irika their schedules. Irika looked them over carefully. "Well, this should be simple enough. With the exception of Shuichi all the guys are in the same classes. Shuichi and Yukina are in all of my classes. All of us are in the same fifth and seventh periods, and fifth is lunch, so we'll have lunch together. One question... could you please tell me your names? I've already met Shuichi, and it's pretty obvious who Yukina is, but I don't know the rest of you."

"Kazuma Kuwabara! Toughest guy in Japan!" Kuwabara grinned idiotically.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Toughestest guy in Japan and ten times better than Kuwabara."

Hiei just stood there, silent.

"I expect your Hiei Jaganshi, then." Irika said.

"Hn."

"Hiei-san doesn't like to talk too much." Yukina said.

Irika shrugged. "Oh well. Come on. I'll show you all where your classes are." Irika said, walking off. The others followed after her.

"Hey, do you have any powers like your friend?" Yusuke asked, curious.

Irika raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious!" Yusuke said nervously.

"What can you do?" Kurama asked.

"I'm an elemental, but I'm best with the earth. I prefer to deal with flowers, trees, and the ground."

Kuwabara punched Kurama on the arm lightly. "Hey Kurama! She sounds like you."

Irika looked at Kurama, interested. "I thought your name was Shuichi."

Kurama sweat dropped. "Er... Kurama is only a meaningless nickname. It is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"I like that name. I'm not sure why, but it just seems to suit you." Irika smiled at him and showed everybody were there classes were. Just as they finished, the bell rang for second period.

"Well, we'd better get to class." Irika said. We only get about five minutes."

"I'm seriously thinking of just skipping." Yusuke grumbled.

"Yusuke, I wouldn't do that, at least not on the first day of school, anyway." Irika said. "Just wait it out a day."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Kuwabara gave Yukina a hug. "I don't want to leave Yukina by herself."

"Kazuma, I'll be fine. It's only for a few hours." Yukina said gently.

"That's to long!" Kuwabara said, refusing to let go. Yusuke and Hiei grabbed both of Kuwabara's legs, dragging him off.

"We'll see you guys later!" Yusuke called behind him.

"That was... interesting" Irika said, sweat dropping.

"I think we should probably get to class." Kurama said slowly.

"Yeah..." Irika, Yukina, and Kurama headed towards their second period class.

--------------------------------------------------------

Everybody met up in fifth period. Juna and Synaka were also in the same class, so they all sat together.

"So, how has your day been so far." Juna asked everyone except Irika and Synaka.

"Pretty good." Kurama said calmly.

"The teachers seem... nice." Yukina said uncertainly.

"It's okay, I guess." Kuwabara mumbled.

"I hate school, no matter what country I'm in!" Yusuke growled.

"Baka..." Hiei grunted. Synaka laughed at him.

"You'll get used to it... eventually." Irika said kindly.

The teacher, Mrs. Loven, walked into the room. "Will everybody please take your seats so we can get started!" she crowed. Everybody cringed at the sound of her voice, but did as they were told.

--------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, everyone stepped out of Mrs. Loven's room.

"Does that hag always screech like that?" Hiei said, rubbing his head tenderly.

Synaka sighed. "Unfortunately."

"She sounds like someone scratching a chalkboard with a nail." Kurama and Irika said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't know how much more of that voice I can take." Hiei growled.

"Here." Synaka pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Hiei, who glared at her suspiciously. "Swallow that. It's aspirin. It should get rid of your headache." Hiei swallowed the aspirin, desperate. In a few minutes, his headache started receding.

Everybody went up and grabbed their lunch. When they sat down, Yusuke started attacking his food. Everyone stared at him.

"Did you not have breakfast this morning?" Juna asked.

"I ate breakfast!" Yusuke said defensively. "Besides, how can you tell? I thought you were blind."

"I can hear you!" Juna said, annoyed.

"Oh." Yusuke continued to eat, ignoring the others.

"So what brings you all here to America?" Irika asked.

"Our parents... er..." Kuwabara said, not able to think of anything.

"Our parents wanted us to get the same education they got." Yukina said.

"Yes. We're going to stay here for a year and if we like it, then we're going to remain here for the rest of high school." Kurama added.

"Hello everybody." Jacqueal said, strutting over to them. She stood next to Kurama, playing with his hair. "You know, you really should cut your hair. It must really annoy you, always getting in the way." Jacqueal smiled at him.

Kurama smiled at her politely. "I have no interest in doing that. I prefer my hair as it is, but thank you for your concern."

Jacqueal continued twirling a strand of his hair between her fingers. "You know, you'd look a lot cuter if you cut it. You're pretty good looking now, but you'll be ten times better if you just cut it."

"Jacqueal, get your preppy ass out of here before I put my pizza in that bleached wig of yours." Irika threatened.

Jacqueal looked at her, surprised. "You wouldn't."

"Would you like to stay and find out?" Irika growled, standing up. Jacqueal looked afraid for a minute, then frowned and stomped off.

"Why did you do that?" Yukina asked. "She seems nice enough."

"She's not." Irika said, sitting back down. "She used to be my friend when we were in elementary. When we got into middle school, she changed. Her mother started letting her wear make-up and mother nature did its work on her. A week into the 6th grade, she dropped me like a dead flower."

"But then why were you so harsh towards her know?" Kurama asked.

"Because I am so sick of her hitting on every guy that comes within 10 feet of her." Irika growled.

"Seriously. She has at least 20 boyfriends lined up." Synaka said.

"Correction. They're boy toys, not boyfriends." Juna said, laughing.

Irika stood up. "I need to go to the library. I'll meet up with you guys later." Irika walked off, taking her tray with her.


End file.
